Demigods and Druids
by xsylenyaxx01x
Summary: Desdemona is a beautiful and brave fifteen years old demigod. She isn't claimed, and she's tired of being stuck in Camp Half Blood. But thanks to a scary dream she finds out that she's more important and dangeroud than she believes...
1. The draem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percu Jackson or HoO**

**Thanks to my friends Veronika and Erika for elping me wrete this story! I lvoe you so much!**

My name is Desdemona Antheia Spencer and I'm fifteen years old.

I was sleeping in my bed in the house of Hermes when the alarmclock rang. I woke up and looked around, noticing with sadness that yes, I was still in that awful shitty Half

Blood Camp. I sighed and started to get dress.

I mean, I would never wear that stupid orange t-shirt, so I wore a marvelous purple t-shirt that brought out my eyes. I also wore grey sandals.

"Hey, Des, how you doin'? " Asked that poor jerk of Travis Stoll. I didn't even answer him, because I hated when they called me Des. Was it too difficult to just pronounce

"Desdemona"? Pricks.

We went to breakfast and I looked for Clittemnestra, my best freiend nimph. Obviuolsy, she wasn't weasring the orange t-shirt. She was wearing a nice black shirt.

Clitemmestra was a bit shorter than me. She was tanned, with very curly hair and big green eyes.

That slut of Annabeth Chas surpassed meand tossed me a look of superiority. "Hey, Des. "

She said,smirking. You see, she was convinced to be the "Alpha Girl" here, just because her boyfriend was a powerful demigod. She wasn't even _that_ beautiful: a brunette

with huge blu eyes. Everything the boys wanted were her big boobies.

I was so more beautiful than that. Clitemenstra always said that I lookd like of Danerys Tragaryen of _Game of Trones_, because my hair were silky and pale blond, with silvery

strands, and I had awesome purple eyes.

I didn't answer Annabeth because she was too stupid to understand my reply. I sat next to Clitemnestra and sighed again. It was going to be a very long day, because Chison

had programmed a Capture The Flag. I hated that game. It was so fucking stupid. At the afternnon, I had to wear an armor. It was uncomfortable and heavy.

I didn't even feel the Camp Half Blood as my home. Chiron had come to my school one day saying that I had to go there, and my mother had agreed. Stupid bitch. But no

gods had claimed me, so I was blockedin the house of Hermes. Annabet and that whore of her friend Silena always smocked me for being the only unclaimed girl in the

Camp.

I sighed for the third time while the game begun. Herme house was with Athena and a few more. Everybody screamed and in a few minutes Annabeth's boyfriend had

captured the flag. She practically jumped on him and they started to kiss so obscenely that everyone had to look away.

I was tiredof this life. I was beautiful, nice and smart. Why was I blocked here?

And that night….. I had the strangest dream.

**Hope you liek thissss! xoxo!**

**Want to know what Desdemona dreams, read the next chap!**

**Ps: Silnea is alive because Veronika loves her and insisted a lot! Kiss kiss!**


	2. Oh my god

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percu Jacksonor HoO.**

I had the strangest dream! I was walking next the Big House and suddenly it was on fire. I screamd like an elenphant, but nobody came. I was alone, watchingthe Big House burning, when suddenly a voice toldme: "_Don't' be scared, Desdemona_!"

"Who are you? Where are you?" I said, crying in fear. Big tears were falling on my chest, and I was trembling. "What the fuk is happening?

"_U are 1 of us, Desdemona. U're a freaking special maiden. U're incredibly powerful, you know_." It was a hoarse voice.

"Whos my divine parent?" I asked. I wanted to know, okay? I had da right to know.

"_You gotta find other 3 boys and girls who are special like u. Who are… DRUIDS. And then, then, u'll have a power that nobody can imagine."_

"Who the fuck are you? What's a druid?" I said, very scared. "How do I find the others? And when I find them? What will happen?"

"You'll know… Now ADBB, Desdemona." The voice disappeared and I woke up screaming.

##################################################################

"Oh my fucking god, that dream was scaring." I was narrating my dream to Clyttemwnestra. It was morning and we were having breakfast. She looked afraid. I sighed.

"Desdemona! I told you that when you curse, you have to use 'gods', not 'god'." Screamd Chiro. I flipped him off. He couldn't tell me what to do, right?

"So, this voice told yu that you're aDrud." Said Clytemnestra.

"Yes. What's a Druid?"

"I don't know. Let me chek on my laptop." She said. She opened it, but at that moment that slut of Piper poured some vodka on it.

"Oooops" Piper laughed. She was already drunk, and it was just morning.

"You whore!" I yelled, but Clytemnestra grabbed me. "Please, don't." She pleaded, as Piper staggeded away.

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF THAT DRUnK SLUT!" I screamed.

"It's not her fauld, she's like since… You know. _That_ thing."

I sighed, but sat down. During the Second Giant War, _something_ had happened to Pieper, and she had become a slutty drunk.

"Here!" Clyttemenestra said after few minutes. "Oh… Oh, my gods, Desdemona." She looked even more scaried

"What?" I groaned.

"Read this, but promeise me you won'0t tell anyone."

I read. I gasped.

Oh, my fucking god.


End file.
